User talk:H rytter
Translation How would you describe "Good Night, Elmo" in your language? (TorranceMouse 18:42, December 15, 2010 (UTC)) : "Godnat Elmo". Henrik (talk) 19:02, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Guy Smiley walk-around Hi Henrik, I was wondering why you reverted my edit on the Guy Smiley walk-around page. It doesn't make much sense to me to say "it's not believed that a walk-around appeared," when we not only list two actual appearances, but also feature a screengrab of a home video that chronicles the character's appearance. I also had the image size at 250px, which fills out the space a little better. So, why the change? — Julian (talk) 13:15, November 18, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry about that Julian, I apparently missed that there were made newer edits to that page as I was going through the edits made by another user. Henrik (talk) 17:20, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, gotcha! No worries. :) — Julian (talk) 14:12, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Play With Me Sesame Videography I need your help again, please! So far, I put all of the Region 3 front covers of Play with Me Sesame DVDs in the Play With Me Sesame Videography page, but every time I tried putting them between the region codes 1 and 4 DVDs, the Region 3 DVDs keep colliding into the Region 4 ones! So I was wondering if you could fix the problem that I caused on the Play With Me Sesame Videography page. If you do that for me, it will sure be a great big help from you! Just one small little request for you: just keep the region 3 DVDs of Play with Me Sesame between the regions 1 and 4 ones, please? LegalizeAnythingMuppets 04:54, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I took care of it. -- Ken (talk) 05:15, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, Ken. You're a great big help for me! LegalizeAnythingMuppets 05:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Editing Episode 111 of Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series I am just curious as to why you keep putting a link on Convincing John's name in this episode when the page does not exist. I am only removing the link continually to show there is no page for an animated Convincing John. I am not mad at you, I am just curious. Please respond on my talk page when you get the chance. I do not want this to turn into a big argument. Thank you. :) Your friend, ILoveGonzo Click on my username above to respond to my message. The link goes to my talk page. : Well there are no reason on your part to remove the redlink of Cantus. Redlinks are often reminders that a page are missing and it will appear on . The only reason to remove a redlink are really just when theres a link to a page that are not relevant for the wiki. Henrik (talk) 08:01, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I've only been a member for two months, so I still don't really know how some things work around here. Thanks for telling me. I'll leave that link alone now. I'm always available if you need something, so if you do, I'm only a talk page message away. TTFN! Your friend, ILoveGonzo Sesame Street Home Video Boxed Sets Please help me! I'm stuck trying to put the front cover of Learning Triple Feature in the Sesame Street Home Video Boxed Sets page. Here's the information in case you need to know: Learning Triple Feature :May 18, 2010 *''Learning About Letters'' *''The Great Numbers Game'' *''Sing, Hoot and Howl with the Sesame Street Animals'' LegalizeAnythingMuppets 23:09, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Please help me again! I'm trying to put the front cover of Singing Triple Feature in the Sesame Street Home Video Boxed Sets page. Here's the information in case you need to know: Singing Triple Feature :May 18, 2010 *''Sing Yourself Silly'' *''Elmo's Sing Along Guessing Game'' *''Play-Along Games & Songs'' LegalizeAnythingMuppets 03:11, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I got this one, Henrik. -- Ken (talk) 05:03, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Elmo's Vaden How do you say "Elmo's Backyard" in your area? If you can, can you try to film the show on TV2/Denmark? Thanks, (TorranceMouse 02:53, August 6, 2010 (UTC)) : Well a direct translation would be "Elmo's Baghave" but to me a more logical translation would be "Elmo's have". If you mean Sesamgade then yes I will be recording it. Henrik (talk) 06:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Coding question Hey Henrik. I have a question. What does do? Some of the coding on the wiki is new to me, and I saw your edit on The Doozer Who Didn't, and wondered what it does, since I saw no change to the page. :) -- Nate (talk) 18:01, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure I can explain what it does. But the reason I added it to the page because the gallery was not completely clear from the image on the right side, the code makes sure that the next line are clear of any obstructions. We mainly use it on the episode guides to have the table clear from the info box on the right side.Does that make sense ? Henrik (talk) 18:16, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Makes total sense. Thank you for teaching me a new trick! :) -- Nate (talk) 18:19, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Wouldn't a simple line break do the trick as well? What exactly does that clear="all" command do? — Julian (talk) 18:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::: Well in this case it would require two to get the gallery below the image. Henrik (talk) 18:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I see. So it basically "aligns" the page from the command onward, I suppose? Thanks for the insight. — Julian (talk) 18:59, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: SESAMGADE @ YouTube Do you remember when TV2/Denmark announced that they're filming Season 2 of "SESAMGADE"? : They have not announced anything official, but I've been told by the producer and the puppeteer that they are going to record it this summer. I believe that it's gonna be around the same time they recorded the first season, so that would be the first or second week of August. I expect that it will premier around October. Henrik (talk) 09:15, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Mopatops Where are you getting those episodes from? Wozza 14:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : I have six dvd's from Australia with ten episodes on each disc, so I have most of the episodes from the first season. Henrik (talk) 14:37, July 20, 2010 (UTC) The 'Pixarticle' Hello. You said I could leave you a message if help is need. Now, I just wanted to tell you Pixar's article hasn't been updated since May. There's new stuff that has yet to be added, like Bud Luckey doing the voice of Chuckles from Toy Story 3, you know? --The C-ster 17:26, July 3, 2010 (UTC) : Well that the drawback of having the connections headline on the articles, they tend to be outdated. But then again that's the good thing about the wiki, everyone can edit and keep it updated, so if you think it should be updated, why not do it yourself ? If you make a mistake then don't worry people here will correct it Henrik (talk) 07:07, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Behind the scenes part 2 Talk:Behind_the_scenes Fraggliluolassa Hi, Henrik! Thanks for adding this album! Would you happen to know what the last 4 songs are, or where the break between Side One and Side Two is? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:34, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : I really don't know much about it, I got the info from a database i happened to stumble on and it did not have so much detail. The titles are a guess on my part based on translation of the Finnish title, I could not properly identify the last ones. Henrik (talk) 05:39, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! I told Paul, so maybe he can help. -- Ken (talk) 05:42, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Behind The Scenes I like to look at some behind the scenes pictures. And I do not know where I can find it here at the Muppet Wiki. Can you please help me? Help me to create a page with all the behind the scenes picktures. Please?? Then it is easier for me to find them, all images in one place! Do you know what I mean? Help me please! Please!?!? -- MuppetsFan123 Retrieved from "http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:MuppetsFan123" thanks I really love this history since my childhood and now i want to read the volume but i don't have money only much love that give and thanks again for your comment. Sincere Apologies I'm very sorry that I am doing the wrong things for Muppet Wiki. I don't wish to be blocked. I promise to do better. - Ianmhaiki P.S. Please respond to my talk page if you want to say anything about this message a.k.a. apology Sesamstrasse episode resource Hey, man. Lovin' the Sesamstrasse pages! I don't know if you already was aware of this, but K.I.K.A's Sesamstrasse page lists a long list of episodes, including several pre-2004 episodes. The only downside is that after Folge 2098, they rest go unnumbered. I'm comparing the stuff to the Sesamstrasse fanclub pages for some accurate numbers. - Oscarfan 20:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :I did look at that list sometime ago. I have collected a list myself that contains the current episodes down to episode 2289, theres are a few holes in it. I do also have some descriptions from episode 2241 to around episode 2100, but there are a lot of holes in that list. Currently I have 110 episodes waiting for a full episode guide treatment, they are from episode 2335 to episode 2530 (the one that aired today). Henrik (talk) 21:36, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Some good news! While I've been randomly browsing the unnumbered episodes on the KI.Ka site, I found that there's over four hundred un-numbered episodes listed. I did some math, and it would appear that between 2098 and 2500, there's practically every episode from the series at the time. I think there may be a single episode missing, but it may just be my faulty math. Is this neat or what? - Oscarfan 00:22, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: There are some errors on that list, a few episodes are listed twice, and there are a few holes as well from what I can see due to this. Henrik (talk) 05:21, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::So, does that its reliable, or no? - Oscarfan 22:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I would say it's still reliable, I compared to the list I had gathered my self and only found a few errors. I'm planning on adding the list I have here, all the episodes are numbered and some have air dates as well. Henrik (talk) 08:12, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Typos and grammar corrections Hello! Would you mind if I corrected any grammar mistakes or typos on any of your recent article creations? I am one of the many elite users here who probably don't care about bad grammar from an admin. :-) [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 15:50, March 18, 2010 (UTC) : I don't mind, after all I'm bound to make grammer mistakes since English are not my native language. So just keep correcting the errors that I make. Henrik (talk) 15:52, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Feeley Hi Henrik! Which book does this come from? —Scott (talk) 02:12, March 13, 2010 (UTC) : It's from Gonzo's Big Mess. Henrik (talk) 08:15, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! —Scott (talk) 15:59, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ''Check Eins'' Bumpers Hey Henrik, I just wanted to let you know that I think it's awesome how much time you're devoting to Sesamstraße on the wiki, adding pictures and episode guides constantly, as well as fun little articles like the one above. Thank you! :) Oh, and I just saw a little bumper the other day (immediately after the opening ceremonies of the Olympic Games), that looked like it might've been new material as well. Ernie & Bert in skiing gear in front of a blue sky with a couple of clouds, talking about nothing too notable. But I was wondering if you knew whether or not they specifically produced it to air around Olympics broadcasts? It did have that orange Check Eins framing. — Julian (talk) 13:02, February 20, 2010 (UTC) : I think it's the one that I have that aired one of the last few sundays after the episode of Sesamstrasse. I just did not have time to add it, since I had to go out and free my car from the snow so I could get to work. My only problem with the guides for Sesamstrasse are that they are very time consuming for me, so I've gotten alittle bit behind with them. One episode takes me about 2 hours to do, since I more or less have to translate what I hear in my head to Danish and then to English and look up weird words in my dictonary sometimes as well. But the advantage are that I got a feeling that my German have improved a bit, as long as they speak slowly. Henrik (talk) 14:41, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think you're doing great. And the "side effect" of your German improving ist auch ziemlich gut, findest Du nicht? :) — Julian (talk) 03:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for responding for my request for help at Muppet Wiki talk:User Name policy I couldn't fix this myself, so I'm glad that when I posted 'Sombody fix the Danny link please' you surfed by and did it. David Shepheard 18:53, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : No problem. It was a oversight from when we cleaned up in the redirects sometime ago. Thanks Thanks for the clarification. But are you sure? The source for the picture had him listed as the guest star, and when I do google image searches, the picture in question looks Kai Lentrodt not Mehmet Yilmaz. -- Nate (talk) 18:00, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :I just did some more research and I think you are right. Thanks for catching that! :) -- Nate (talk) 18:07, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ???? Well excuse me! I just had an idea and now you get all up in my face for it. I thought it would be fun. And I went to Muppetcentral Forum and said that they would think you would want this on your website. Jeesh, Consider The Following On Sunday the 6th of December, I would like to start a game called Muppet Roleplay. In this people could play as a Muppet charcter and try not to get eliminated. Kinda like Survivor with Muppets. If you would like to play leave a message on my talk page along with what charatcer. Thanks and if you have any ideas for other users please tell me. Thanks! - Purplemonkey8899 Episode Dub Hi. I was wondering if you would be able to make me a copy of Sesamstrasse episode number 2267, The Olympic Games. I have two American Sesame Street episodes from 1978 that I could trade. They are the ones where they go to Hawaii, episodes 1092 and 1093. I actually have the whole Hawaii trip, but only have access to two episodes at my house. The rest are at my Mom's. : Yeah I wold be able to make you a copy, however theres a minor detail. I always convert the episodes to divx files, so it would not look that good on a dvd.Henrik (talk) 09:11, October 31, 2009 (UTC) removing photo Hi! My name is Carlo Alban, and I am the actor to which this page: Carlo_Alban links to. I am trying to erase the picture that someone attached to my page, as it was a personal photo. I seem to have succeeded in erasing it on the page, but on a google search the image is still attached and appears linked. Is there any way to remove the image entirely? Thank you. I appreciate your help with this. Carlo : I've deleted the image. Do you have a image that you would approve to be used on this site ? Henrik (talk) 17:04, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Henrik! Thanks for answering that question about Don't Eat the Pictures! It looks like the Met's online store still sells it! I haven't seen it in 25 years, and by the time I thought about buying it, it was out of print. Thanks for helping me find it! -- Ken (talk) 02:05, 27 August 2009 (UTC) share just wanted to show you a muppet wiki logo i just made. -- Joe (talk) 11:08, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Sesamgade Hi Henrik -- I saw that you changed Sesamgade to SESAMGADE -- how come? We usually don't do that, and the one source that we have so far calls it Sesamgade... -- Danny (talk) 17:10, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :I know it's not how we normally title articles. However in this case the Executive Producer, Preben Vridstoft, told me in his recent mail that the title would always be with capital letters. I added this info to the article as well. Henrik (talk) 17:34, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Goodbye Hi Henrik, Do you have the 'Goodbye' episode of Mopatops shop? Lots of characters come in to sing "goodbye". Green Frackle (Gloat) appears and he is a rebuilt version. Cheers! Warrick 21:15, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :The only episodes I have are from the first season, I think I have 60 of the 65 season one episodes. Henrik (talk) 08:18, 10 August 2009 (UTC) 3364 While you're online, I think it would be best to protect the episode page in case the user comes back. - Oscarfan 20:18, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Hehe funny you should say that, because I was just thinking that my self right now. Henrik (talk) 20:19, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Aspect ratio Hi Henrik! The aspect ratio on the pictures that you've been uploading lately seems off -- the pictures look kind of scrunched up. Do you know why that's happening? Scott might be able to help you with that; he's good with graphics programs. -- Danny (talk) 15:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) : If you refer to those I uploaded today from Folge 2489, then some of them have a white border, those are correct in size since they are the photographs that Pferd took in the episode, after each photo he took, they freeze the frame and added the white border. If its the images that looks like this File:Folge2479-8.jpg, then it's also the correct aspect ratio since the source I used for those were 16:9 format. When I change the size I only manually change the width and the editor automatically adjusts the hight to maintain the correct aspect ratio. Henrik (talk) 16:24, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :: I'm talking about ones like this one -- File:Folge2489-4.jpg. Maybe it's a subtle difference, but I can tell that the width is scrunched in. I had that happen to me when I started burning DVDs off of an HD signal, and I had to figure out a trick to make it look normal. I'll ask Scott... -- Danny (talk) 16:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::: Well I have changed the way I take the screenshots, so it could have something to do with that. Previously when I took a screenshoot, it was saved automatically, now I paste it into a editing software right away. I do get a black border this way, that I remove, however I don't always cut it as well so sometimes a few pixels are missing in both the hight and width. Heres a example of how they look unedited. Henrik (talk) 18:03, 1 July 2009 (UTC) The Hoobs Thanks for making My episode list on The Hoobs I'll try and keey each season in that same style. Archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives